Tom Riddle Voyage of discovery
by RedoPrint
Summary: Insight into his pysche, in short paragraphs detailing the important events of his life. Read this short read now, and you will be rewarded greatly... OooOOOoOOO
1. Prologue

**To err is human, to forgive is... um... uh... Yeah.**

_**Chapter One **_

Darkness.

That's all he could see as he entered the chamber of secrets. The dank air smelled strongly of rotten meat, and Tom could practically feel the wetness on his face.

Sweat.

He was scared. Why should he be, he wondered to himself. He shook his head trying to dislodge that single thought of fear he felt, and concentrated on the task at hand. He had to find the creature of Slytherin.

Fear.

The hair on his arms and neck rose, shivering, Tom made his way to the center of the chamber. He winced at the big splashes his footsteps made as they walked in a puddle.

So this is Slytherin's lair... Tom scoffed in contempt as his eyes adjusted to the blue light coming from his wand. The chamber was about ten meters high, and fifty meters wide, detailed statues of Snakes stood erect on the sides of the path that he happened to be walking on. The path led to an empty sqaure area in the middle, and around him was murky green swamp water. He wondered for a brief second how the water got in the chamber.

Tom felt disgusted. He hated being dirty and unclean, the epitome of the chamber. But he went on for his thirst of power was great. He was sure he would find somehting of immense value in the chamber, especially if it was the legendary creature that was suppossed to be gaurding this place. A basilisk.

Luckily for him, he was a parselmouth and Slytherin's heir, as he had found out last year. He always knew about Slytherin's chamber hidden somewhere in Hogwarts, and at last he found it after five long months of searching.

He had deduced that the basilisk, king of serpants, symbol of Slytherin, would need to move around somehow. The answer came to him almost immediately, pipes and underground waterways.

From there he searched each and every bathroom in the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while maintaining high marks in his studies. The one thing he did not want was Dumbledore catching on to him, though he knew in his heart that was a false hope. He had caught the old man looking at him with pity and sadness in his eyes...

Tom sighed in frustration, and decided to head back. He would come again, with a pack of food, and a whole day or so to explore this labryinth. For now, he would need to return. His lack of presense at the Quidditch game that was currently going on wouldn't be noticed. But he was sure that the Quidditch game would be over by now. Besides, he would need to clean himself up. The thought of getting rid of the muck stuck to his body almsot brought a smile to his face.

With a sigh of deep disgust, he turned around and trudged back. Back to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 01

**_Chapter 01_**

**_AN: Chapter length may increase later on.

* * *

_**

Pity.

A normal human emotion.

Tom couldn't feel it.

He lived in an orphanage for as long as he could remember. He was somewhat of a bully there, a ringleader among his group. He had learned how to speak persuasively from the variously loud arguments he engaged with his peers. To say he was scrawny and got beaten a lot was not true in any way. He was never weak, and he would never be weak.

_Pity is not a normal emotion. _

_Pity is for the weak. _

_I am the strong. _

The basilisk scenario was a test for Tom Riddle, could he push aside his emotions to atain his goals? His goal. It filled him with a burning desire in his chest, everytime he thought about it he felt like he could explode with need.

_Immortality. _

If there was one thing he feared, it was death. In his first year the Defense against the Dark Arts professor showed them how to battle boggarts. His boggart turned out to be himself. Dead.

So what could a basilisk have to do anything with immortality?

As said before, it was a test. A test to get rid of the little pity he had.

The heir of Slytherin succeeded.

-------------

After Myrtle died, Tom got a slap to his face. Metamorphically of course. He realized he would lose his home, the wizarding world, if Hogwarts closed. His wand would be confiscated, and he would have to go back to living like a muggle.

A muggle.

The thought made him feel dirty.

He was meant to be a great wizard. He could feel it in his heart, his very being. Power, immortality... He wanted power that could rival even that of Dumbledore's. Of course didn't every slytherin want that?

But he was the heir.

The heir.

_The heir. _

He felt pride at his great heritage, the blood of a thousand powerful wizards ran in his veins, and filling him with a buzzing power. He even felt pride at his muggle side of the family.

Of course he hated them, but he had something no other pureblooded wizard had. Balance.

He knew he would have been an inbred idiot like the rest of them if he had been a pureblood, so he did not mind the muggle factor in his blood. It had saved him.

But what those damn muggles did was unexcusable. When he was 6 years old he had ran away from the orphanage to go find his father, Tom Riddle senior.

It would be worth mentioning that in all of his endevours he never failed. He always came out victorious.

So Tom took the bus, and he went over to his father's house in Little Hamlington.

He remembered it well, it was a memory that would never go away. He watched in fascination at his father, ranting about his bitch mother and magic. Of course he couldn't understand it at the time. But now he did.

He decided to pay a visit to his dear father. In the summer of course. For now he had enough on his plate trying to avoid Dumbledore in his various learning trips to the restricted section.


End file.
